Wanted
by SoRightItsWrong
Summary: Sometimes she thinks that she’d rather not know the answers to her problems... Because her only solution is his name.


**A/N **Here's another one-shot. Have in mind that it's late at night and I'm not at my best. So forgive me if it's not good. Please read and review!

Also I want to thank you guys for all lovely reviews you gave my other story. It makes me feel so loved. However I'm only ever going to be writing one-shots. Because I cannot write dialogue. And I have this strange infatuation with ellipsis and parenthesis. (So bask in the over usage!)

Disclaimer: Really do I need to say it? Honestly Disney channel would never let me buy WOWP. It would no longer be a kid friendly show is all I'm saying.

Sometimes she thinks that she'd rather not know the answers to her problems. (Because her only solution is his name.)

It's hard to understand why she feels this way. (But it's safe to say she blames him.) She's guessing that it's all in the way he looks at her. (Like the title of sister doesn't apply.) And she's starting to think that it's going to be too much. She's going to break down. (And he'll be the only one there to catch her.)

She's promises herself that she's just confused. But she finds that she knows him better than anyone else. And it really scares her. Because all she wants is to be wanted. (Wanted by him.)

___

Here's something you should know about him… when he dreams it's about her. (But it's kind of more like a nightmare because she's not wearing much clothes… and he likes it.)

He tries to go back to the day when these sickening (delicious) feelings made themselves apparent. And he's kind of worried because he can't remember. (The only thoughts in his brain for the longest time have been of her… and his bed.)

Everyone thinks he's perfect. (But it's not until he's around her that he feels like he can do anything.)

___

She promises herself that her feelings aren't wrong. (Because she hasn't acted on them has she?)

But she has these dreams on occasion. (And it's a tangle of legs and arms and she can't see his face… except she's almost positive his hair is brown and his eyes look like hers.) It's so hard to resist… this thing, when he's right next door to her. And he's so close she feels like she can touch him.

There's this wall between them. (But it's so thin she thinks she can almost hear her name come from his lips.)

___

He's always been told not to cry. (But it's so hard not to, when he sees her eyes light up each morning for him.)

He likes to lie to himself sometimes. It doesn't work for long but for awhile he can almost convince himself what he feels for her is brotherly. But then she brushes past him and he can't think. (His mind is on overload and all he can see is brown eyes, mile long legs, and a laugh that lights up his world.)

He thinks that if she were gone he could make it…But the truth is he's only breathing for her.

___

She's starting to think the lines that separate them, aren't there anymore. (And that's what scares her the most.)

He's starting to see what he can't avoid. (She was always part of him.)

___

She knows now what this feeling is… its love. (And it's not the familial kind.)

And when it gets to be too much she likes to escape. (But even when he's not there she can still smell him on her.) And it's almost scary how fast he can find her. But he does because she always goes to the same place. And yet it's different this time when he finds her. (Because his eyes are full of need and she can't hold back any longer.)

And suddenly he's kissing her. And it doesn't matter that they share a family because in this moment they don't care.

He's her brother and she's his sister. (But the moment is still perfect.)

___

She's breaking every cliché there is when she says this but… without him she would be nothing.

Because he makes her feel like she's worth it. (And no amount of magic in the world could make her feel as cherished as she does when she's around him.) And maybe it's not right. (But she took words like wrong and right out of her vocabulary the first time he held her hand.)

___

He can't believe the sins he's created. (He looks at her and it all cancels out.)

He's done the impossible and fallen in love with her. (It's almost ironic.) She's the one girl he can't truly have. And even though they love each other they can't keep this up. (Because they also love their family.)

And he's pretty sure he's committed all of the seven deadly sins. (But he thinks there should be an eighth… forbidden love.)

___

She's going to tell him she loves him soon. (And then she's going to give him up.) But their so happy together. And she's not sure she can let go. (But she has to try.)

He's pretended and he's lied to himself. But it's finally time to be honest with her. (So he promises himself he's going to tell her he loves her.)

He doesn't know it yet but… he's not going to get to see her ever again.

___

It's been three years but she stills finds herself sobbing on the grass. She's holding on to that picture she has of them. (The one where his arms are wrapped around her waist and she's smiling up at him like he's her whole world.)

In front of her his gravestone reads…

In Loving Memory of Justin Russo. Beloved son and brother.

And she knows he was more than that. (But she's not sure he did.)


End file.
